Episode 4B: This is Totoko
is the second half of the forth episode of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Totoko *Iyami *Dayon *Chibita *Dekapan *Shonosuke Plot I'm Not The Only One Invited? The episode starts off with Osomatsu in Totoko's room by himself, saying how cute her room is as he wonders why she only invited him over; he then imagines a scenario where the reason Totoko invited him over was to say that she is in love with him, he blushes thinking about it. He hears the door open thinking that it's her, he waits patiently; but soon turns out to be Jyushimatsu who thinks that Totoko invited him over to play baseball as he brought a bat. The door open again, but only Todomatsu is there; dressed in fancy clothing with a top hat. He sees his brothers and becomes immediately upset as he wasn't the only one invited. The door opens yet again and in comes Ichimatsu wearing a rocker outfit with pink spiky hair. He proceeds to sit in the corner and not say anything. The door opens again and in comes Karamatsu wearing only a bathrobe and holding a glass of red wine. Osomatsu thinks it's scary seeing him only in a bathrobe. Todomatsu notices that Choromatsu isn't here and thinks that he's going to be wearing some stupid fashion. The door opens once more and a bunch of guys show up; including Iyami, Chibita, Dekapan and Dayon. Osomatsu then just assumes that Choromatsu really wasn't invited until the door opens yet again... A Secret Revealed The door opens again to reveal an upset Totoko with Choromatsu as her manager; saying that she has an important announcement to make. Totoko weeps as she announces that she has decided to become an idol, shocking everyone in the room. Choromatsu explains that in order to make her parents' shop become more famous, she has become an idol to promote the shop. However, she has a problem; she hasn't sold any of her tickets to her first show. Choromatsu encourages the people to buy tickets to help her parents with their shop. All For Something Stupid The next scene has the sextuplets at Totoko's show, Osomatsu complains how absurdly expensive the tickets and merchandise cost to Choromatsu; who explains that it's for her parents business. Osomatsu opposes and says that her parents drive a fancy car. Osomatsu and Todomatsu suspect that Choromatsu is getting something good in return but refuses to tell them, so Osomatsu tells Jyushimatsu to do a painful "Octopus Hold." Choromatsu finally explains that he got a pat on the back from Totoko in return for letting him be her manager. Todomatsu and Osomatsu beat up Choromatsu, demanding their money back. But then, Totoko's performance is about to start... Isn't She Cute? The performance begins, with Totoko wearing a fish costume; with Iyami, Chibita and Dayon in the background with unhappy looks on their faces. As Totoko is singing, Choromatsu cheers for her, then the rest of the brothers run over and also cheer for her. The episode ends with Iyami doing his signature "Sheeeh!" Fables in the Bathhouse After the episode ends, there is a segment with Osomatsu, thinking that he's in a bathhouse by himself. But then Todomatsu and Dayon emerge from the water, doing a delivery skit of "Red Riding Hood That's Actually Sad." The skit has Todomatsu dressed as the red riding hood and Dayon as the grandma; Todomatsu asking Dayon various questions about his facial features, with Dayon responding due to it being genetics. Todomatsu cries and apologies for making fun of Dayon. The segment ends with Osomatsu trying to get away, but slips and falls on his back. Gallery tumblr_nwunw6H7WW1r4eu1co2_400.png tumblr_nwunw6H7WW1r4eu1co4_400.png tumblr_nwunw6H7WW1r4eu1co1_400.png tumblr_nwunw6H7WW1r4eu1co3_400.png Trivia *The rocker outfit that Ichimatsu wore for one scene is a homage to the late Japanese rockstar, hide. *Jyushimatsu narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:2015 anime Category:Season 1 Episodes